


Where did my angel go?

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: I thought i knew who she was, turns out i was wrong. I didn't know her at all but she was still my angel. Still an angel i couldn't have.
Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076297





	Where did my angel go?

When the girl stepped off the bike, I wasn't expecting my childhood friend and crush to be under the helmet and studded leather. God she had changed so much. The sweet violet eyed, bright and bubbly Kora I knew was gone. Replaced with a girl who held such unbridled anger in those molten gold eyes, with her once raven black tresses now dyed such a fiery orange falling gracefully behind her and heeled boots that hit the pavement softly. Long gone was the bright smile that showed off sharp wolf like teeth. Long gone was the wise cracking jokes instead replaced with bitter laughs and sharp remarks. 

Long gone was he soft pastel colours of her nails and clothes replaced with sharp black nails and studded leather jackets. Gone were the flat footed boots she wore with dresses that complimented her eyes and instead they were replaced with heeled boots and fishnets. Gone were the soft eye-shadows and bright lipsticks now replaced with mascara so caked on you could never tell which were her real lashes or her fake ones, eyeliner so sharp it could cut a man and the plainest lip-gloss you could ever see. 

She moved on, she had told Mikey, Zoe and I. She put us in the past, forgot us and abandoned everything we had done, every memory we created. She found love in two people and yet, there was something in her soulless, molten gold eyes that told me “she doesn’t need people like me, Zoe and Mikey” i could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, and see how her magic bubble at her fingertips. How she controlled it. Perhaps it was for the best we left and never came back. She had gained control of something that could kill us. And she smiled when lightning crackled at her fingertips and scared Zoe. She smiled when Mikey got caught in vines. She laughed and smiled when fire crept up my arms and burned my skin. 

She laughed when I died first. She grinned when Mikey died. She did both when Zoe died. The kind soul I once knew is gone. The kind soul that helped others, that refused to fight the papyrus of our world was gone. The kind soul who laughed and danced and twirled with Mettaton was gone. Replaced with a killer. She had been replaced and for once in my life I feared her. I was afraid. I guess I had always been afraid of her.

Afraid of the fact that i lost her. Afraid of the fact that she had hanged from this sweet, pastel loving girl to a serious and leather clad woman. But now as I look back on this memory, her hair is no longer a fiery orange but now instead a deep navy blue. She had shaved the sides of her hair off and underneath it as well. More pictures had been inked on her caramel skin.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! let me know if i should update this!!


End file.
